I For You
by deepinspace
Summary: -Updated Chpt 2- I want to gather the light raining upon your, all, I for You...(Luna Sea) And the story continues from the prelude ;) [Ratings to be uped in the future WIP]
1. Prelude: Spiral

**I For You: Chapter 1- Spiral**

**By Rixiel**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. I For You is a song by Luna Sea, all credits go to the band! :)

**Note**Merry Xmas everyone! This is not the end of the story yet LOL! I know I still haven't finish Moon Dance but I wanted to do a Xmas special for them :) So I pulled a fast one for this story.

Sorry for the delay in Moon Dance, I'll be uploading the next chapter for Moon Dance next week. (School is a killer. ARGH.) The next chapter for this story might be abit faster, so look out for it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) This one is for all the lovely creators who allowed me to use their works on Icha Icha Desire and for all their encouragement and comments. Thank you!

**Bty****, Icha Icha Desire, a KakaSasu site is just openXD The link is in my profile. Do come down for a visit! XD**

* * *

It was a quiet night, the normal crowded streets were empty at last and after working for hours, we had half of the streets decorated and I insisted that we take a break. Stubbornly you shook your head and continued to hang the lights around. "The faster we finish the sooner we can get back." You told me as you stretched to reach for the upper most branch.

You've grown a little taller within that three years, but you're still shorter than me. The bottom of your shirt lifted teasingly with your movements, revealing fair skin. I can't help but feast my eyes on you. A part of me aches as I wonder what you had to go through those three years, your back look so alone.

I watch as part of the wirings entangled with some branches and your slim hands working to free it. My hands brushed against yours as I join you in reducing the mess. Finally, it was freed and you swing the other end of the decoration to me and I caught it easily. Working silently, we twirled the lights around the giant Christmas tree that was in the center of the village.

I collapsed against a tree from the branch I was standing on and you made yourself comfortable opposite me. I took a glance at the work we have done and smiled wearily. It was the first celebration for Konoha since the end of the war. The Hokage wanted it to be as grand as possible and everyone was involved in covering the streets of Konoha with lights and festive decorations. The giant Christmas tree and the central area was the last to be covered due to the bustle of life there.

You tried to hide your yawn but I caught it and yawned back in response. Yawning was contagious and the both of us just sat there in our tiredness. Tonight was starless and the darkness settled around us making it difficult for me to read my book that I flipped listlessly through. "Let's turn this on." I suggested as I took out the trigger from my pocket.

You only raised your eyebrows at me and shrugged your shoulders. I took it for a yes, even though we were only supposed to turn it on the day after. Pressing the trigger, the lights around us lit up slowly one by one. Soon we were surrounded with silver lights. It was a magical moment and I watch you glanced around in awe, as we were consumed by the lights from our spot inside of the tree.

The smile on your face was the brightest I have seen so far and for a moment I was lost in perfect rhapsody of the soft light in your eyes and your smile. I wonder if the stars would ever look the same after this.

I remember when I found you unconscious a few months back, your breathing came in shallow gasps and your faint heartbeat a stark contrast against my rapidly beating one. I was shaking so violently that I had injure myself to numb my fear. I remember pulling you into my arms and when you finally opened your eyes after weeks of lying motionless on the hospital bed.

You called my name and I realised that I was never going to let you go again.

Even if we have lost each other in the passing of time, we would once again find each other in the coming future.

* * *

22 Dec 04

(This is not the end yet!! LOL)

_Merry Xmas everyone :)__ Thank you for reading my stories and for all the reviews. :) May this festive be filled with joys and love. _


	2. On the way down

**I For You: Chapter 2 – On the way down**

**By Rixiel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. 

**Note: **Eek, I know I was supposed to update this a long time ago, I am so sorry. There was this insane flood of projects from school. Sorry sorry. Phew, I made it in time for Valentine's Day!

Giant thanks to: uchiha fan _(Kyyaa! waves Luna Sea flagI really appreciate your review, it means a lot to me!)_, sasukegirl _(Sorry for the delay in updates YY Hope you enjoy the double updates:) )_, Jennifer Darknight _(Thank you so much! I really liked your Winter Days!)_ Chip-sta _Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like this chpt too!)_

Thanks for reading and do drop me a review:)

* * *

When I was younger, I always wondered where my parents and everyone went.

They said there was a place where the dead rested. I wondered if my parents were there. What did it look like? Was it dark, like this? Did it feel empty and did it hurt? Was it somewhere you had to relive the most agonising moments of your life over and over again, until you feel that it was the only thing that made up your life?

I wondered if I was there now.

"Sasuke"

That voice... did he...

"SASUKE"

He was calling out for me, and it took me away, to where he was.

"Ka..kashi" I croaked and he sighed in relief. Arms surrounded me at once and I was engulfed in gentle warmth and suddenly it did not matter where this was anymore.

We stayed like this for a long moment before he asked me"How are you feeling"

"OK... but why is it so dark" I asked, my voice still raw. I felt him stifled against me and he pulled away. Hands settled on my face instead and I tilted my head questioning.

"... It's only temporary...the aftermath of over using of Mangekyou Sharingan" His voice was soft but firm as he answered my question.

For a minute, my mind was blank then I watch everything fall into place. "So... I can't see." The quiver in my voice betrayed the certainty of my comprehension of the situation.

"Only for now. The side effect will fade away." His voice was assuring and certain, unlike mine. I nodded wordlessly, and believing him when he whispered soothingly, that it was going to be alright.

* * *

It has been two days, and my world was still veiled by darkness. Trusting my sense that it was too early in the morning to get up, I sat up slowly careful not to disturb the other presence in the room. His presence was a comforting familiarity in this unsettling darkness. He never left me these two days, for reasons I did not ask and in return, he never asked my about the decision to leave two years ago. It felt odd, that after the time apart, it still feels the same when I am with him. It reminds me of coming home. Something I do not think I deserve.

I wondered if this darkness is a punishment to my foolishness and naive desires. For touching the forbidden and forsaking myself. It was too light a punishment then.

"You're awake."

The low voice muffled with sleep greeted me and I nodded. I could hear the cricks when he stretched and I frowned. "What" He asked.

"You slept on the chair." I said almost accusingly. His answer was a sheepish yes and my frown deepened"You don't have to stay here."

"I know."

"I can take care of myself." I told him pointedly.

"Don't be stubborn." It was his I-am-your-teacher-and-you-will-not-defy-me voice and it was ironic, after everything, I am still a young student to him.

"I am not! You are the one being stubborn"

"You don't want me to be here"

"No. I mean..." I was at a loss for words. The question _why are you here_ came, but I could not bring myself to ask him.

"Then it's settled then." I could hear the triumph in his voice and I sighed, and he called me stubborn.

"Kakashi..." I was hesitant, it was a awkward offer that I do not really know how to put it across. His footsteps paused and I took in a deep breath before continuing"The next time, sleep on the bed."

"I'll be fine." He ruffled my hair, but it did not ease the strange sinking feeling welling up in my chest. There was a sudden dip at the other end of the bed and I turned in surprise. "Go back to sleep. It's too early." He ended with a yawn as he pulled me down beside him. I nodded and turned, my back facing him.

I listened to his breathing even out and fell asleep to the raising sun shinning down on us.

* * *

Feb 2005

The story is moving on rather slowly now… so sorry about it. I will try and make each chapter as interesting as I can! And err, I am not so sure about the side-effects of Mangekyou Sharingan on its user, so I'm taking a wild shot here! Sorry!

Thank you for reading and a review would be great! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
